


Spider-Man Encounters Part 2

by 107thInfantry



Series: Spider-Man Encounters [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Why did a Russian climb a tree? It sounds like a joke, but that was what Spider-Man set off to find out. When he spots someone hiding in a tree during a patrol, he finds out some things that are definitely above his pay grade.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider-Man Encounters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065476
Kudos: 149





	Spider-Man Encounters Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Make sure to check out the previous story in this series for some background. Also, comment any corrections. Thanks!

It was a few weeks after the incident with Captain America that Spider-Man met her. He was swinging around Brooklyn about midnight when Karen alerted him of an unusual heat signature in a tree. Concealed by the darkness, the figure was perfectly still. So, of course, Spider-Man jumped right onto the branch.

“Whatcha doing?” Spider-Man said in an over the top stage whisper. 

“Shut up, kid.” The voice was not amused. 

Spider-Man was appalled. “Who said I was a kid, huh? I could be 30 for all you know.” 

“Captain America. Now lower your voice or I’ll lower it for you. I’m staking out the place” 

Spider-Man knew that voice from somewhere. It was feminine with a slight Russian accent.

“Black Widow!?” Peter remembered the instruction and dropped his voice. “You talk to Captain America?”

“Yah kid. And I’ve got special instructions not to kill you. Usually it’s just “don’t kill anybody, Natasha. It’s unpatriotic”” she imitated Steve and puffed out her chest. “But now it’s “don’t kill anybody. Especially that spider kid.””

“I’ve tried to tell him that a)I’m Russian and b)the American government hired me for the express purpose of killing people, but he’s not having any of it” 

Spider-Man stared at her. Should he even be here? He’s pretty sure MJ had warned him that the Black Widow was dangerous, in between talking about how amazing of a feminist icon she was, of course. There was too much space between not killing and being nice for him to be completely comfortable sitting there. 

“So you’re not going to kill me?”

“Not if you keep your voice down.”

“Who are we watching?” 

“Someone who should have told me they were in town”

Below them two men entered the house. One had short blond hair and and the other had longer black hair. Both were ripped. 

Black Widow turned to Spider-Man. She sized him up. There wasn’t much of him to size up, so she swung her legs over the branch. 

“That’s my cue. See you later, Spider-Man”

“See ya” 

She dropped down, startling the two men. Spider-Man sent a web up to a nearby building. As he swung away, he heard their voices in the distance.

“Boys, I’m hurt that I wasn’t invited” 

“You shouldn’t be here. How’d you find us?” 

“Someone buys a house in cash on the street you grew up on. Please, give me more credit. Get Bucky inside and we’ll talk about housewarming gifts”

Spider-Man smiled. It might not have been the smartest thing to bring the infamous Bucky Barnes to Brooklyn but he understood getting attached to a place. He kind of owed Captain America anyway. Mr. Stark wouldn’t hear about this for a very long time, and by then, he would just laugh and call Peter a good kid.


End file.
